Toa of Snow
by Green Devil
Summary: Just a little snow fluff. Lewa wants something that Kopaka doesn't feel like giving, but after a little coaxing the two finally reach a compromise and it's all good from there. Slash! KopakaLewa Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ So, because it finally snowed here after four long years of wishing (and we got like four inches and that's a lot for the desert. It looked so pretty before everyone decided to drive through it), I felt compelled to write a snow ficcie. An alternate title for this would be "Snow Day Fluff" because that's just what it is. There's a small bit of angst though, if you squint. I really like the way this came out. So without further adieu, here's a little KopakaLewa fun for you all. Hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, read something else. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_Toa of Snow"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

"Pleeeeaasssse?" a beautiful voice whined.

Icy eyes fought to stay in control of their uncaring gaze. "No," was the simple reply for the umpteenth time.

"Just a little bit? Come on. Have a heart." He pleaded, hopping after the Toa leading him.

The younger one was beginning to try the elder's patience. "I said no. Besides, the moment it comes down it'll be melted. There's no point."

A quick retort. "What if I told you I loved you?"

A small smile. "You've already told me that."

"What if I told you I'd love you for forever and ever?" He wasn't out yet.

There was an over the shoulder wink of an eye. "Already got me with that one."

Well, maybe he was out. Lewa wracked his brain as he continued to follow Kopaka up the snowy Mt. Ihu slope, stepping exactly in the other's footprints so that he wouldn't slip on a patch of ice he couldn't see. An evil glint lit up his eyes. "What if I said I wouldn't love you anymore?"

That made the Toa of Ice stop in his tracks. He knew his love was just playing, but did he have to be so cruel? "You wouldn't." he replied coldly.

"Or would I? Onua and Pohatu—even Tahu—have expressed interest in me you know." The emerald Toa shot back with a wicked grin.

An ice blue eye twitched. "Oh they have, have they?" he made a metal note to kick their asses later. Heaving a dejected sigh, he at last gave in. "Fine, I'll make it snow in the jungle."

"Whoo hoo!"

"But you have to do something for me first." Kopaka's voice went down an octave and he stepped closer.

"What is it?" Lewa asked with a slight tilt of his head.

The elder let a smirk curve his lips upward. "Keep me from freezing," he whispered huskily and drew the other in for a searing kiss. The Air Toa moaned, arms reaching up to lock around a too pale neck.

When they broke apart for a breath, the emerald one giggled happily. "I think I can do that." Luckily Ko-Koro wasn't very far away now, so they hurried for Kopaka's hut, trying not to let their desire overrule their need for a shelter from the cold. They eventually made it and locked the door behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you want it to snow on this beach?" the Ice Toa asked, surveying the area. It was a small strip of beachfront sand off the west coast of the Le-Wahi jungle that had a spectacular view of the sunset that was just taking place. Beautiful reds and oranges, pinks and purples and blues, bathed the darkening sky and outlined the nearest clouds along the horizon. It was a simply breathtaking sight.

Lewa nodded, snuggling into the other's back with a smile. "You said that the plants might die because they're not use to the cold, so I thought this would be the next best thing. Beaches can't die, right?"

Kopaka let a chuckle escape his throat, a deep yet light rumble. "No Lewa, they can't die. Sand and water don't live like plants do."

"If Gali or Onua were here, they'd probably tell you otherwise." The Toa of Air laughed, face still pressed against an icy back and arms wrapped around an equally chilled torso. He liked holding onto his love like that. He was as slippery as the element he controlled after all and could disappear as soon as you took your eyes off of him. The emerald one figured that if he held the Ice Toa like so he'd be able to keep him there forever. This was mostly just hopeless wishing though. They'd have to go back to their respective villages eventually.

The elder didn't offer a reply. Instead, he looked up into the sky and called forth his element, forcing it to turn into the powder Lewa so badly wanted in his region. It fell like rain from the heavens, each flake looking like a ball of fluff as it came to rest on the sandy ground. They all quickly collected together in the diminishing light of the twin suns and brought the happiest grin Kopaka had ever seen to his lover's face.

Lewa ran forward and twirled through the frozen rain. "This is so awesome!" His breath began to show as puffs of white, the temperature lowering in the area to allow the snow a longer lifespan. Ivory flakes were covering him now, collecting along his mask and armor where body heat wouldn't melt it away. The Toa of Ice couldn't help but want to draw that emerald body into his arms, so did just that. The Air Toa joyfully returned the embrace. "I love you Kopaka. Don't ever leave me."

Ice blue eyes closed in content. "I wouldn't leave you even if I could. I love you too much, for some odd reason."

The younger one pulled away with an adorable pout. "And what do you mean by that?"

The other set his face so as to betray no emotion and no answer was given. Lime green orbs narrowed playfully and before he knew it, a wall of white smacked into the milk-colored Toa, knocking him onto his back and partially burying him in the collective white powder. Only a fleeting breeze was left to tell how he'd been pushed. Lewa stood over him, holding his sides and letting out a melodious laugh that was quickly silenced by a snowball to the face. Kopaka smirked as he readied another, their winter wonderland now bathed in blue along with the just appearing moonlight, ocean lapping against the edges and turning it to slush.

The Toa of Air brushed the ice from his face and rolled his own ammunition as he dodged another ball of snow with an easy summersault. He fired and got the elder's chest. It splattered along his silver armor and camouflaged with his white body. A gale then blocked the Ice Toa's vision and he once again found himself on his back, but this time a warm body pressed down on top of him, nuzzling his chest where the blow had landed. If Lewa were to have ever been an animal in another life he would most likely have been a cat, if not a bird.

"The snow's cold." The voice sounded so innocent in its murmur.

There was a shrug of milky shoulders. "You get use to it." His arms came to lock around the younger one's highly flexible frame. It had stopped snowing, but the white blanket that had been made was enough.

The lime-eyed Toa let out a large puff of white breath and smiled. He enjoyed moments like those the most, when they could just lay together in each other's arms, not say a word, and everything would be right in the world. Kopaka had taught him that words weren't always needed when you had something to say and Lewa had taken that advice to heart. He had cut down on the chatter, when he was with his Toa of Snow anyway.

Their night couldn't have been more perfect.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ -grins- Yays! Those two are cute together. I've been wanting to write another fic for this pairing and I finally got the inspiration to do so, so go me! XD Well, I hope you liked! Please review! Reviews make my world go round and keep my plot bunnies fed and breeding . . .like bunnies. X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
